La apuesta
by kattzz
Summary: Charlie le propone un "trato" a su hija y ella acepta, quiere tener todo lo que desea en especia a él. En el trato entra ser la chica perfecta, dulce, bien portada y con el novio perfecto; novio que ve en Edward Cullen; pero cuando termine el plazo y este con Edward por un motivo difernete y él la deje... todos lso estudiantes del instituto de Forks tiemban, la diva regreso...
1. La apuesta

**=La apuesta=**

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — cuestiono Isabella a su acompañante.

— Eso que dije, ya no te quiero Isabella — dice nuevamente como si nada, ella se tambalea — sabes que te quise pero eres muy aburrida — en el interior de ella va creciendo un sentimiento que hace mucho no sentía, tiene ganas de llorar, llorar de rabia.

— Esta bien — contesta ella intentando controlarse — has lo que quieras pero a esta persona que está aquí — se señaló de pies a cabeza — no la veras nunca más Eddy — él arrugo la cara por el apodo que ella le dio — está completamente _muerta_ — termino de decir con una sínica y misteriosa sonrisa, sin decir nada más ella dio media vuelta y lo dejo hablando solo en el estacionamiento de la escuela.

Isabella dio gracias a Dios que no había nadie por allí a esas horas, fue directamente a su auto o mejor dicho a la chatarra que tenía como parte del trato que había hecho con Charlie, su padre, hace más de un año; se odia en lo que se ha convertido pero la condición que había dado Charlie ya estaba cumplida, desde hace mucho y ahora volvería a ser ella misma.

Se recrimino todo el camino a casa por mantener esa imagen sosa por más del tiempo establecido, pero lo hiso por él, para castigarlo y para mantener a Edward a su lado, se sintió atraída por él desde que lo conoció cuando se mudó a los confines del olvido que es el pueblo de Forks, mantuvo esa imagen tierna y poco creativa que ha creado su padre para complacerlo, para poder estar a su lado, de igual manera había dejado a sus amigos de toda la vida de lado, los había ignorado durante mucho tiempo en la escuela pero en su casa era otro cuento, no pueden permanecer ni un día sin saber del otro, les debía una disculpa y un gran regalo como recompensa.

Llego a su casa, guardo el horrendo camión en la cochera, dejo las llaves donde Jake — su tio y la otra mente que estuvo detrás de la apuesta — las pudiera ver, él entendería que significaban esas llaves lejos de su poder, no paso por la cocina, ni por ninguna otra parte de la casa, fue directo a su cuarto, abrió el closet y busco la pequeña palanca secrete que había instalado su madre hace mucho tiempo para colocar todas sus cosas y mantenerlas ocultas de Charlie, una puerta _secreta_ se abrió dejando ver un armario mucho más grande lleno de todo tipo de ropas, desde faldas cortas, short, vestidos y una cantidad inimaginable de zapatos de tacón de más de 10cm, se acercó a ellos y los toco con tanta delicadeza.

Salió de allí cuando termino de arreglar todo, de sacar sus ropas y botar los viejos suéteres y demás ropa deportiva que había estado usando desde aquel día, no bajo a cenar con Charlie se quedó allí encerrada recordando cada día que vivió con Edward y su hermana Alice, una loca impulsiva que es compradora compulsiva, la odia, ella siempre quiso vestirla como muñeca de porcelana, cosa que detesta, siempre quiso que ella hiciera todo lo que ella demandaba, pero nunca se dejó controlar y la odio más aun cuando intentó robarle lo que es de ella. Dejo vagar su mente para poder reconocer que todo lo había hecho por su libertad, ahora simplemente tiene que recuperar lo que ha extraviado por estar con los Cullen y jugar a ser buena niña.

A la mañana siguiente Isabella se despertó como si nada hubiera pasado, dio gracias que fuera fin de semana así podría conseguir su coche y poder arreglarse el cabellos y un buen manicure, toma una ducha y se viste con unos short blancos y un top rosa, baja a la cocina y ya no encuentra a su padre por ninguna parte, le dejo una escueta nota donde solo le dice que va a salir y llegar tarde. En el garaje ya no encuentra la vieja chevy, ahora está su tan amado convertible verde selva, sonríe, extraño manejar tanto ese coche. Se subió y salió rumbo a Port Ángeles.

El lunes en la mañana a todos les pareció muy raro que la chevy roja no estuviera aparcada en el gran estacionamiento, pero todos temblaron cuando vieron llegar a Edward Cullen de la mano de Tanya Denali la nueva chica que había llegado hace un mes y había estado molestando a Bella desde su llegada, por la mente de todo el estudiantado solo paso un pensamiento "ella está de vuelta" temblaron y rogaron para que sea Tanya el centro de su atención, la gran reina está de vuelta, los siguientes que llegaron fueron Jasper Whitlock con su prima Rosalie manejando una ducati y completamente vestidos de negro y rojo como cada día desde que _ella_ se comenzó a vestir con ropas diferentes, lo mismo ocurrió con Emmett McCarty el primo de Isabella; esto les llevo un poco de calma a sus mentes, pero el sonido de un auto descapotable verde se los quito, vieron a los amigos de Isabella reírse, y verla bajar del auto como toda una diva, diva que no habían visto desde hace más de un año, diva que se cree lo mejor y es porque es la mejor en todo lo que hace.

Edward quedo con la boca completamente abierta, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, una preciosa morena acaba de llegar a la escuela, ¿será una nueva estudiante? se preguntó, la detallo perfectamente, cabello castaño con mechones rojos, y sus labios carnosos pintados de un rojo sangre, la vio tomar delicadamente su cartera, su hermana Alice chillo al verla, la vio mover su caderas con cada paso, esta hipnotizado viéndola, tanto que se olvidó de su acompañante, su actual novia. La vio acercarse a la _peste_ como él los llamaba, Whitlock su mayor enemigo, sonrió al verla y eso no pasó desapercibido para él, él la abrazo y la beso, Alice volvió a gritar, pero esta vez de rabia _quien se cree esa recién llegada para quitarle lo suyo_ pensó Alice.

Isabella sonrió al llegar a la escuela, vio a todos y cada uno de ellos con cara de terror, simplemente parece que puede oler su miedo sonrió dulcemente, vio a su primo y sus dos mejores amigos juntos, tomo delicadamente su cartera Gucci de la nueva colección, y comienza a contonear las caderas majestuosamente como si estuviera en una pasarela haciendo que el vestido rosa pálido se mueva levemente mostrando sus torneadas y largas piernas, hasta llegar a su destino. Jasper no aguanta la tentación y la jala para abrazarla, tanto tiempo sin hacer esto en público, tanta fue su emoción que la beso levemente en los labios, ella simplemente le sonrió dulcemente, no es raro que ellos se den besos con un simple roce de labios.

\- Hey vaquero - Salud y dados en un acento tejano sexy.

— Dulzura — responde Jasper dándole una media sonrisa y un giño, mientras deja escapar todo ese acento texano fuerte y pronunciado que lleva con él a todas partes.

— Hasta que estas de vuelta — dice Rosalie.

— Ya era hora Isabella que dejaras al inútil de Cullen — se burla Emmett. Ella no le presta a tención a su primo, sabe que se perdió muchas cosas por estar con Cullen pero lo hizo más que nada para castigar a Jasper. Se dirigió a su primera clase agarrada de la mano de Jasper, ocupo el mismo puesto que antes, todos estaban en silencio, ella y Jasper tienen la misma edad y están juntos en todas las clases, y él siempre estaba en el puesto de detrás de ella, cosa que irritaba y sacaba de quicio a Edward. Todos ocupaban sus puestos, Edward se siente intrigado por el puesto de la morena sexy que había visto en la mañana y le parece extraño la ausencia de Bella Swan en la clase. La clase dio inicio, están hablando de la guerra civil, nadie le estaba prestando especial atención hasta que…

— Está equivocado señor Harrison — todos miran directamente a la chica con el acento texano pronunciado, nadie se atreve a contradecirlo, nadie quiere puntos menos en los exámenes o trabajos extras, solo ella y su grupo lo han hecho y al parecer no han habido consecuencias.

— Y dígame señorita en que me he equivocado. — la mira directamente mientras alza la ceja izquierda y se retira los lentes.

— Sencillo, la evacuación de Galveston se dio en 1863 no en el 62 — el señor Harrison sonrió.

— Es bueno tenerte de vuelta, por otra parte ¿ganasteis o perdisteis la apuesta? — todos en Forks saben de la apuesta que hizo con su padre hace más de un año, todos menos los recién llegados.

— Me parece extraño que me pregunte eso señor Harrison, siendo que usted sabe que todo lo que hago siempre lo hago bien, en especial las apuestas — él rio tiene razón.

— Bueno señorita Swan sigamos con la clase. Señor Whitlock podría dejar el cabello de la señorita Swan en paz — Jasper había pasado toda la clase jugando con el cabello de Isabella, así que a al verse descubierto simplemente sonrió.

— Vamos Harry sabes que me perdí de ella por más de un años — las mujeres presentes lo miraron con adoración, mientras que los hombres con odio, pero no dijeron nada, no les conviene si quieren estar sanos y salvos el resto de sus vidas. Edward por su parte no entiende nada de lo que está pasando a su alrededor, mira a la chica que está delante de Jasper, ella no puede ser Isabella Swan, tiene buen cuerpo, puede caminar con tacón, algo imposible para Isabella y que decir de su rico acento texano que lo pone tan duro, en especial cuando ha dicho "señor", como desea tener a esa mujer amarrada en la cama completamente desnuda llamándolo señor mientras él lame…

— Señor Cullen — un llamado a su nombre lo saca de su sucia fantasía, el mira en dirección al origen del llamado es el profesor — estoy esperando la respuesta a la pregunta que le hice — se encoge de hombros y susurra un leve "los siento" — preste más atención, Isabella… — dirige la pregunta a otra persona, persona que ocupa la mente de Edward.

A la hora del almuerzo, Edward se sentó con su hermana, Tanya, Alec y Jane los únicos que se acercan a ellos por la cercanía que tienen sus padres, como siempre Alice lleva toda la conversación, habla de todo un poco, de las nuevas colecciones de D&amp;G, Nike, Carolina Herrera y muchas otras más que le gustaría tener; de pronto la conversación llega en torno a la chica nueva y el majestuosa cartea Gucci.

— Ella no es nueva — dice Jane, con suma precaución mientras que suspira audiblemente, se mantiene con ellos por petición de Isabella pero sabe que todo terminara hoy.

— Claro que es nueva Jane, desde que nos mudamos aquí nunca la había visto — recalca Alice como si le estuviera hablando a un niño pequeño.

— Es por eso que no la conocen — contraataca Alec.

— O vamos Alec, es imposible que ella estuviera aquí todo este tiem

— Es Isabela Swan — interrumpe Jane a Alice, Edward ya lo sospechaba, Alice quedo con la boca completamente abierta y Tanya casi se atraganta con el jugo de granadilla que estaba tomando.

— No me jodas — dice Tanya al recuperarse del ataque de tos.

— No es broma y se los ruego no la hagan enojar — dijeron los gemelos a la vez, son pacifistas y odian la violencia, pero siempre le darán el lado a Isabella, tomaron sus bandejas y se marcharon, saben que Isabella no perdonara a Tanya por todo lo que le ha hecho pasar desde que llego a la escuela y prefieren no estar en medio. Alice y Tanya simplemente no podían creer que ella esa es Isabella Swan, Edward por su parte se mantiene lejos de la conversación intentando encontrar donde está escondida. Todos la vieron entrar bajo el brazo protector de Jasper, de pronto varios de los chicos comenzaron a aplaudir y otros gritaban "_bienvenida de vuelta Isabella_" ella no dijo nada simplemente sonrió y les dio las gracias se sentó con sus amigos.

— Cariño, de verdad que necesitamos hablar — dice Jasper al sentarse en su mesa de siempre, le hace gesto a Emmett para que se marche, él y Rosalie se va a buscar el almuerzo, Isabella mueve afirmativamente la cabeza — sé que me equivoque cuando la bese — él anda sin rodeo directo al grano como siempre cosa que a ella le fascina, Isabella sonríe — simplemente me sentí celoso por lo que estabas haciendo con Cullen — dice ese nombre con mucho odio; él baja la cabeza ligeramente para luego de unos pocos segundos mirarla directamente a los ojos, los ve brillar — realmente lo siento cariño.

— Jazz, amor sabes de la apuesta que hice con papá y Jake — él sonrió levemente avergonzado — y lo que implico esa apuesta, sabes cómo me puse cuando me dijeron que debía conseguir un novio _perfecto_ — si lo sabía, todavía recuerda cómo se desquito con las gemelas Stanley, que en estos momentos están temblando de miedo — y también sabes que ningún homb… digo niño de este pueblo es lo que ellos querían hasta que llegaron los Cullen ocho meses después — Isabella parecía como si estuviera hablando con un niño pequeño.

— Sé todo eso cariño, pero nada de lo que has dicho me permitió controlarme.

— Ni siquiera pensar en que podíamos ir juntos, solo los dos por un viaje a Europa y estudiar lo más lejos de casa que podíamos, en Inglaterra — dice sarcásticamente, Jasper se levanta de su puesto frente a Isabella y se sienta a su lado, todos en la cafetería están pendientes a su conversación.

— Claro que lo pensé cariño, y lo pensé muchísimo, pero — no sabe cómo decirle, pero debe decirle, después de este año, un mes y cuatro días sin ella a su lado, sabe que si no le dice algún día la va a perder de verdad — siempre he estado enamorado de ti — está dicho, el canario esta fuera de la jaula, Isabella jadea de la impresión, Jasper se recrimina tantos años, más de 7 años escondiendo lo que siente, para que todo acabe ahora.

— Oh! Jasper — dice ella, mientras que prácticamente se lanza sobre el para quedar sentada en su regazo — también estoy enamorada de ti — susurra antes de apoderarse de los labios del rubio, todos en el instituto lo esperaban, lo esperaban desde hace cuatro años, cuando Lauren Stanley intento besar a Jasper y la dulce texana la mando al hospital con una nariz completamente destrozada y unos cuantos mechones menos de cabello, de Jasper nunca vieron nada público, pero al año de haber llegado Mike Newton fiel seguidor e idolatrador de Isabella llego todo golpeado cuando se propuso invitarla a ir a una fiesta. Todos desviaron la mirada de la pareja después de unos pocos segundos; por su parte Rosalie y Emmett que están buscando el almuerzo para los cuatro, cobran sus apuestas.

— Págame Emmett, me debes quinientos dólares — dice con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

— Por qué nena — hace un puchero.

— Emmett, amor apostamos el tiempo en que demorarían siendo amigos como siempre, tú muy claramente dijisteis que por menos de un mes y yo amor aporte por menos de una semana después del regreso de Isabella, así que págame — siguieron con su discusión de la paga de la apuesta, hasta que llegaron a la mesa donde están los tortolos.

Jasper e Isabella se siguieron besando y acariciando por debajo de la mesa donde nadie los podía ver, Jasper tiene su mano por debajo de la falda de Isabella acariciando dulcemente su trasero y ella su mano dentro de la camisa de Jasper mientras acaricia dulcemente los abdominales bien formados de su ahora novio. Un par de gargantas aclarándose los saca de su mundo; se separan sus bocas pero no sus cuerpos, Jasper no retiro su mano del trasero de ella y ella menos.

— Tío Charlie, Tío Jake y mamá van a querer degollarse Jasper si no sacas tu mano del trasero de la pequeña Bell — dice Emmett con suficiencia mientras mira la cara de horror de Jasper, si todos en Forks saben que con los Swan no se meten, no con Jacob, no con Charlie y mucho menos con Marie Swan (la madre de Emmett), todos ellos son de temer, y más siento todos policías, ellos no abusan de su poder pero saben cosas para defenderse, secretos y muchos secretos.

\- Emmett vale más para usted en los Amenaces mi novio te va a ir mal - Isabel responde con dureza buscando do primo - the're buscando tía Marie se entrará en él origen de la do la mancha en el sofá blanco - Emmett aljaba, tuvo que manchadas por DEJO CUANDO accidente caer un poco de salsa de HACE UNOS Y Su Madre meses volvió completamente para averiguar loca Quien había sido vara y con el tiempo será dado lo declaró culpable, culpable Ella Mismo prometió dar un castigo en olvidaría nunca.

— Isa me alegro que por fin sean novios — dice Rosalie para quitar todo el ambiente amenazante que se había formado, ella simplemente le sonrió, se sentaron a comer y hablar tranquilamente por unos minutos hasta que ellas se acercaron.

Alice Cullen una chica caprichosa y egoísta que siempre ha tenido lo que desea y desde que llego a Forks siempre miro al chico rubio vestido de jean y suéter negro con rojo, y que decir de la magnífica chaqueta de cuero negro que siempre lo acompaña junto a su hermosa moto, al principio pensó que él y la rubia tenían algo, siempre viniendo juntos hasta que se enteró que son primos así que el pensar que él y su moto están destinadas para ella, estaba completamente feliz y lo afirmo dos meses después de su llegada, y hace tres meses que probo esos labios y no los ha podido olvidar. Pero ahora está viendo a sosa Swan con el hombre perfecto para ella y no lo va a permitir; convenció a Tanya para que se alejara de su hermano un momento y le dijo muy explícitamente como Edward a estado mirando Isabella, Tanya se sintió completamente enferma del enojo, así que ambas acordaron poner en su lugar a ella ilusa en ese mismo momento; ambas pensaron que sería fácil, como lo han estado haciendo todo este mes, jugos en sus ropas, lapiceros derramados en su escritorio, libros desojados e incluso rayados con marcador y más que nada todas las veces que la han hecho caer, se acercaron a la mesa donde esta reunidos e Isabella continua en las piernas de Jasper.

Ambas chicas se acercan cuidadosamente, unos pocos las ven pero ninguno alcanza a dar aviso a Isabella cuando ya están escuchando su grito, un grito que significa la completa y absoluta derrota de Alice Cullen. Isabella no podía creer que ese engendro del demonio le echará jugo de mora en su vestido nuevo y que decir de su reciente peinado, _Oh! Si esta no se las perdono_. Isabella había hablado con su padre de la apuesta, la ha ganado y ha cumplido un mes más como él mismo lo pidió para poner a su disposición los fidecomisos que dejaron sus abuelos maternos a su nombre, de igual manera Charlie le había preguntado que iba a suceder con Alice y Tanya ella simplemente le había contestado que nada mientras no se siguieran metiendo con ella; Charlie Swan y sus hermanos se habían enterado de lo que le han estado haciendo a su pequeña y saben que ella no se contendrá.

— Bravo — grita Isabella llamando la atención de todo el mundo en la cafetería, ella se separa de Jasper y mira directamente a sus contrincantes, ambas tiemblan de miedo al ver los fríos e inexpresivos ojos de Isabella y no solo fueron ella todos los demás presentes que sintieron el tono sarcástico, frío e inexpresivo de Isabella temblaron de miedo — miren chicos ¿Qué tenemos por aquí? — tomo por la barbilla a Tanya y la sacudió ligeramente, lo mismo hiso con Alice pero ella chillo de dolor.

— Suéltame perra — chillo nuevamente mientras trataba de darle una cachetada, golpe que fue intersectado por la mano de Isabella quien apretó mucho más fuerte la débil mano.

— No intentes volver a golpearme Alice — dice Isabella con voz cansada, esta aburrida creyó que desquitarse con ellas la haría feliz pero no es así, la suelta acaricia la mejilla, da media vuelta y se acerca a la mesa donde estaban toma el refresco de mora de Emmett y el de cola de Jasper y los vacía en la cabeza de Alice y Tanya, se acerca a ellas y entre las dos les susurra — puedo hacer cosas peores, y todos los profesores están de mi parte y que decir de nuestros demás compañeros, — hace un gesto con la mano mostrando a todos los presentes, presentes que no se habían movido para nada, solos allí quietos mirando detenidamente lo que estaba pasando — así que simplemente manténganse alejadas de mí y de mi hombre.

Ella quería golpearlas pero Jasper la detuvo, la abrazo y le dijo "_estas sucia querida será mejor que nos demos un baño_" con eso le bastó para dar media vuelta e irse…

**...:::Fin:::...**

**27/06/2014**


	2. La apuesta de Charlie

Ella mira al cielo encapotado que siempre cubre, siente nostalgia y rabia combinada con otras miles de emociones que no puede descifrar, pero lo que realmente siente su corazón es pesar, pesar por estar cohibida de cualquier manera posible, suspira audiblemente, se levanta lentamente del verde pasto que cubre parte del patio de la escuela, recoge sus libros y alisa su larga falda marrón que, miro sus pie cubiertos por unas simples zapatillas negras, suspira nuevamente.

— Monjita — escucha que la llaman, si desde que llego a ese lugar a Forks vestida de pies a cabeza con ropas holgadas viejas y fuera de moda, _todos_ la llaman así menos cinco personas, que al verla simplemente sonríen, su primo Emmett, la novia de este Rosalie y Jasper, el primo de Rosalie, al igual que los gemelos Vulturis y ella conoce perfectamente sus razones. Mira en dirección donde viene la tan reconocida voz, es Tanya la nueva estudiante que solo lleva en el lugar dos semanas, intenta ignorarla — No me ignores, maldita monja — grita a todo pulmón, cuando la ve ir en dirección contraria, Isabella simplemente la ignora, no tiene ganas de escuchar lo que ella dice y mucho menos tiene ganas de aguantarse todo lo que siente en esos momentos.

Isabella llega a su salón de clases le toca historia, esta aburrida, no podía corregir al profesor, no en esos momentos, pero sonrió alegremente como su compañero de mesa, Jasper Whitlock, lo hizo, le agradeció mentalmente. Mira tres puestos más adelante, mira a Edward Cullen, su novio para fines prácticos y lucrativos, sus ojos azules electrizantes la miran detenidamente, le da una sonrisa, ella sabe cómo odia que en casi todas las clases este al lado de Whitlock; algo mas llama su atención, la mano de Jasper intenta acercarse a la de ella, igual que muchas otras veces ella lo mira con cierto resentimiento, retira su mano y lo miro con reproche, vio la tristeza reflejada en sus ojos pero no hay nada que pueda hacer. La clase termino sin ningún inconveniente e Isabella se dirigió a su última actividad del día, el club de arte, se demoró más del tiempo estimado y el resto de sus compañeros ya se habían ido, al igual que todos en el instituto, creyó, pero allí afuera la estaban esperando, se acercó a él y lo saludo con un beso en la mejilla.

— Te demorasteis más de lo que pensé — dijo Edward, nada más al ella darle el beso.

— Sabes que mi pasión es la pintura — se escusa mientras se encoje de hombros, pero su mente simplemente vuela, vuela a llegar a su casa y encerrarse en su cuarto para escuchar su música y más que nada en hacer planes para después de la graduación y su ida a la universidad, junto con _él_.

— Necesitamos hablar — dijo, mientras aparta su vista de ella, ella simplemente enmarco la ceja y rogo internamente que no la invitara a salir a ningún lado.

— Dime — contesto ella solamente, mientras fuerza su cara a sonreír.

— Quiero que terminemos — ella se sorprendió.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — cuestiona.

— Ya no te quiero Isabella. Eres muy aburrida y sosa — ella respiro con tranquilada, aunque llena de rabia se siente feliz, contradictorio pero la pura realidad.

— Esta bien — dice con una sonrisa, sonrisa que él nota diferente a las de siempre, no parece forzada — has lo que quieras _Eddy_ — él inconscientemente gruñe ante el apodo que ella le está dando, él la vio alejarse, creía que le aria un escándalo por lo de terminar, aun así no se sintió aliviado, presiente que algo grande y grave se avecina.

Isabella por su parte sonrió al alejarse de Edward Cullen, al fin libre, al fin puede ser ella misma, ya todo está cumplido, todo el trato que hizo con su padre se cumplió, un año y dos meses le llevo por Edward Cullen que se demoró más tiempo del necesario en terminar con ella, se subió al monstruo que tiene por carro, mientras tiro el horrible bolso con todo lo que tiene dentro en el asiento del copiloto, se soltó el moño de abuela que tenía y se hizo una cola alta toda desordenada. Arranco el auto y se fue a su casa, ya pensaría que hacer cobrar todas las que le han hecho los desgraciados que viven en ese pueblo…

Hace un año y dos meses había hecho un trato con su padre y su tío Jake para que estos le dejaran hacer lo que ella quisiera después de graduarse y más que nada los dos aceptarían a cualquier hombre que ella eligiera…

— _Realmente quieres eso Isabella — cuestiona su padre, ella confirma con un movimiento de la cabeza — está bien, firmare todo lo que necesites, pero debes cumplir algo._

— _¿Qué tengo que cumplir? — interrumpe, ganándose una mirada dura y fría de su padre y otra llena de diversión por parte de su Tío._

— _Deja de interrumpir — dice — primero como vas a dejar la escuela militar te inscribirás en el instituto de Forks — ella asintió — segundo te comportaras como una niña buena, en todo el sentido de la palabra, no retaras a tus profesores, no los insultaras, a ellos ni a nadie y especialmente no golpearas a nadie, cumplirás con todos los deberes de la escuela en especial el de __**llegar temprano**__ — su padre enfatiza en la última parte — tercero nada de tus estrambóticas ropas — iba a protestar, pero la mano de su padre le pidió silenciosamente que se callara — cuarto debes hacer todo lo que te diga en el lazo de tiempo de un año — otra vez lo iba a interrumpir pero lo reconsidero — quinto debes conseguirte un novio modelo, buen estudiante y de buena familia y no debe ser él mismo chico con el que andas desde que estabas en la militari…_

— _No me hagas eso Charlie — lo interrumpe, no puede separarse de Jasper, no ahora, Charlie le dio una dura mirada haciéndola enmudecer _

— _No interrumpas — dice severamente — tú no puedes terminar con el chico que sea tu novio, él es el que debe terminar contigo. — Ella lo ve sonreír ampliamente, él cree que ella no lo aceptara no cuando se tiene que alejar de todos sus amigos de la militarizada._

— _Esta bien, pides un año, lo tendrás y es un trato Charlie — dice sonriéndole a él — y espero que tengas listo el esfero para firmar todos los papeles — se colocó de pie y se marchó, marchó para buscar todo lo que necesita y decirle a su primo y amigos lo que sucedería en el próximo año._

Lo que Isabella nunca se imagino es que todos ellos, su primo Emmett, sus mejores amigos Jane y Alec Vulturis, Jasper Whitlock y la inseparable Rosalie Hale se trasladaran a la instituto de Forks junto con ella cuando fue expulsada de la militarizada, los veía todos los días sin falta, veía como las chicas coqueteaban con Jasper y Alec, estando ella completamente imposibilitada para defenderlos, de igual forma los vio convertirse en los más populares de todo el lugar, ya por fuera del instituto a altas horas de la noche todos ellos se reunían para hablar de todo, en especial de cómo estaba actuando Isabella.

Isabella suspira y sale de sus recuerdos, ha llegado a su casa y no se dio cuenta, ve el carro de su tío Jake como cada día, sonríe, su padre debe estar por llegar para verse el partido de béisbol. Baja lentamente de la chatarra que tiene por auto, tira la puerta lo más fuerte que puede, sonríe feliz, recuperaría su descapotable para mañana. Entro a la casa, vio a su tío sentado en el sillón de la sala viendo las preliminares del partido. Sonrió, se acercó lentamente a él por la espalda, se siente tan liberada, le hizo una llave, este simplemente no supo cómo reaccionar así que grito fuertemente, la madre de Isabella vino corriendo para ver lo que sucede. Isabella soltó el agarre de su tío, solo para abrazarlo.

— ¡Isabella! — reprocha su madre, feliz porque su pequeña está de vuelta. Renée de inmediato salto sobre su hija.

— Hola Renée — nunca la ha llamado madre, siempre la acostumbraron a llamarlos por su nombre, le da un beso en la mejilla como todos los días, pero hoy es especial — Jake ¿estas libre? — pregunta a su tío, aunque acostumbrada a verlo allí es raro que no lleve su uniforme de policía.

— Si — sonríe — ¿Por qué tan feliz? — pregunta divertido.

— Porque será — enmarca una ceja mientras — él imbécil de Cullen al fin término conmigo — dice con una dulce y tentadora sonrisa en los labios.

— Espero que Charlie este feliz de firmar esos documentos — comenta su madre mientras la abraza nuevamente — ¿le vas a decir a tu primo y amigos? — cuestiona

— No hoy, les daré la sorpresa mañana — sonríe maliciosamente — por ahora solo necesito arreglarme — su madre la mira y comprende lo que quiere decir.

— Ya regreso entonces — Jake la mira detenidamente mientras su cuñada va corriendo en dirección a la escalera.

— Jake — él desvía su atención de nuevo a Isabella — las llaves de mi auto — oh! extraña a su bebe, su hermoso convertible, un año sin llevarlo a la escuela, un año cuidándose que nadie la vea manejándolo en Forks. Refunfuñando se levantó de su cómodo sillón y de su bolsillo trasero saco un llavero rosa chillón con forma de un pene, le sonrió dulcemente a su tío.

— Estoy lista — escucha a su madre más que eufórica, Isabella la mira y Renée le muestra su tarjeta de crédito negra — Nos vamos Isabella — la toma de la mano y la aparta de la mirada de su cuñado que las vio ir rumbo a la puerta del garaje, al verlas desaparecer toma su celular para llamar a su hermano, un hermano que va a echar humo por los oídos al saber que perdió el pequeño trato que hiso con su hija, estaba marcando el numero cuando pensó mejor decírselo personalmente, así vería su reacción, sonrió maléficamente, mejor llamaba a su hermana, ella debe estar presente.

Isabella y Renée se dirigieron al garaje allí bajo un forro negro con flores blanca se encuentra un precioso convertible rojo sangre, Isabella casi besa al coche cuando lo descubrió, le quito la alarma y subió invitando a su madre a hacer lo mismo. Sin más que esperar, ambas fueron rumbo a Port Ángeles, allí solo comprarían lo necesario para la semana y después se irían en un viaje de compras el fin de semana. Isabella se sintió sumamente relajada, un nuevo corte, nuevos maquillajes y ropa que para ella son más que perfectas, zapatillas de deporte, con tacón, estilo militar — sus favoritas — varias faldas y un par de vestidos así como sweater y camisas, según ellas para una semana pero realmente fuera para pasar un mes sin la necesidad de lavar ni una sola prenda.

Llegaron a Forks cerca de las once de la noche, temprano en cierto modo, entraron a la casa para encontrar a Charlie viendo la televisión. Él que ha sido la burla por parte de su hermana Marie y su hermanito Jake, durante toda la noche por perder frente a Isabella. Marie la hermana melliza de Charlie con una voz fuerte y demandante quedo completamente muda por unos minutos ante lo que escuchaba de Jake, su hermano más pequeño, para después soltar grandes risas tanto que termino con lagrimar en los ojos y con su hermano refunfuñando por lo que estaba pasando, nunca pensó que Isabella si cumpliría con todo lo impuesto para poder firmar los dichosos papeles que le otorgan su fidecomiso antes de tiempo, y mientras su cabeza pensaba en todo lo que haría Isabela con ese dinero y ese chico que no soporta se olvidó de algo importante "_nunca hacer enojar a su hermana_" Oh! Si se le olvido y termino con un ojo completamente morado y una sarta de palabrotas que lo dejo mudo; para después marcharse azotando fuertemente la puerta de la casa. Y ahora cinco horas de acabar su turno de trabajo y sentirse completamente derrotado siente como su esposa e hija llegan a la casa, mientras que él tiene en su mano un trozo de ternera congelada puesta sobre su ojo para evitar que el golpe se note lo suficiente para que alguien le pregunte por él.

— Hola Charlie — dice una muy sonriente Isabella mientras lo mira retadoramente, él solo gruñe y saluda a su esposa, ignorando a su hija. Sube la escalera bajo la atenta mirada de las dos mujeres, ambas sonríen, a los pocos minutos regresa.

— Felicidades Isabella, ganasteis esta apuesta — le entrega los documentos firmados y sellados — solo espero no arrepentirme de esto.

— No lo aras Charlie — ella sonríe y salta sobre su padre para darle un abrazo y un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

A la mañana siguiente, Isabella se despertó temprano, revisó su celular solo para encontrar muchas llamadas pérdidas por parte de Jasper y sus demás amigos, sonrió, los va a sorprender a todos con su cambio, y otros tantos se verán castigados por como la trataron en especial Newton y Stanley, pero primero tiene que hacer crecer el miedo en su interior y eso es muy fácil hacerlo. Sonríe macabramente.

Toma una ducha ligera, se cepillo el cabello y coloco un maquillaje ligero con un labial de color cereza, se vistió con un vestido ligero y a medio muslo de color rosa pálido, y por ultimo unos botines del mismo color con adornos en forma de flor de color cereza, tomo su nueva bolsa para la escuela, baja las escaleras, se siente feliz. Al llegar a la cocina varios chiflidos llaman su atención. Su padre y su tío la elogian.

— Estás preciosa hija — dice su madre, invitándola a sentarse en la mesa.

— Vamos cariño, siéntate — dice Marie, su tía.

— Buenos días — dice Isabella — y ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí? — cuestiona a sus tíos.

— Nada cariño, solo vengo a felicitarte por haberle ganado al enclenque de tu padre — dice Marie, Charlie refunfuña y Jake sonríe, ella los ignora a todos.

— Se me hace tarde, chao — solo se había tomado el vaso de jugo. Sale a toda prisa, mira a su descapotable rojo, sonríe y coloca su bolsa en asiento del copiloto. Saco el auto del garaje, no estaba lloviznando, sonrió, el día es perfecto para su llegada.

En el otro extremo de Forks, Michael Newton, se despierta con un mal presentimiento. No le presta mucha atención, pero está pendiente de todo los que está pasando a su alrededor, está concentrado pensando en que le puede hacer a la mojigata de Isabella ese día, quiere desquitarse con ella por todo lo que le había hecho pasar en sus días en la escuela militar; por eso cuando se enteró que llegaría a Forks después de un tiempo en el hospital, no lo podía creer, estaba asustado pero cuando la vio temblando como una gatita asustada vio su oportunidad, su oportunidad de venganza.

— Esta mañana llamo Marie — dice Martha Newton a su esposo Richard, Mike mira a su madre interrogante al igual que su padre — dijo que le llevaras el pago de la apuesta que Isabella ganó — Richard solo suspiro.

— Maldita mocosa, siempre gana — dice sonriente, aunque pesando de donde sacara un sofá igualito al que le habían dañado. Mike mira a sus padres sin comprender.

— ¿Qué apuesta y qué mocosa? — pregunta de la nada.

— Tu compañera de clase Isabella aposto un permiso con su padre y son tan extravagantes que demoro más del año — se rasco la cabeza — ya se me había olvidado — suspiro — espero que la trataras igual que en la militarizada Mike — le palmeo el hombro, se despidió de su esposa y se marchó al trabajo, Mike se sintió completamente enfermo, no sabía qué hacer, termino de comer en silencio, tomo su bolso y se subió al viejo auto que su padre le había comprado hace ya mucho tiempo. En el pequeño recorrido de su casa al instituto reflexiono sobre la situación y llego a la conclusión que todo debe ser mentira, y hoy Isabella también llegaría con Cullen como todos los días desde que empezaron a salir. No se dio cuenta cuando llego a la escuela, solo sintió como Tyler le toco el vidrio del lado de conductor.

— ¿Qué te pasa? Parecer como si hubieras visto a un fantasma — dice.

— Algo parecido paso — dice, sonriendo a medias y bajándose del coche. Tyler lo mira interrogante, pero él no dice nada.

— Llego Cullen — comenta Lauren — no entiendo porque tiene que salir con la mojigata de Isabella Swan — comenta, Mike se extrémese, piensa que si es verdad lo que le dijo su padre esta mañana todo el lugar va arder dentro de poco.

— Relájate Lauren, sabes que ayer le dijo a Tanya que terminaría con Swan — sonrió Jessica, Mike la vio tan relajada que no sabe que pensar, pues si ella supiera lo de la apuesta estaría peor que él, aunque internamente rogaba para que toda la ira que Isabella tuviera se desate sobre Jessica.

— Mira viene con Tanya — se rio Lauren, ambas chicas chocan las manos, felices porque una de ella, Tanya, logro separar a Edward de la mojigata, aburrida y sosa de Swan. Mike tembló.

— Viejo, realmente ¿estás bien? — pregunto Tyler.

— Si, no te preocupes — sonríe para tranquilizarlo, pero sabe que eso no sucederá, no cuando la peor de las pesadillas se puede volver realidad. Silenciosamente vio como todos los estudiantes fueron llegando, solo entre las caras conocidas faltaban los amigos de Isabella, pero llegaron, llegaron como todos los días, vio a los gemelos Vulturis en su inseparable camioneta Nissan, a Emmett el primo de Isabella su Jeep con su novia Rosalie y al final a Jasper en su Ducati negra; respiro tranquilo, los vio entrar, si ella estuviera de vuelta ellos la esperarían. Solo faltaban unos cuantos minutos cuando sucedió.

— Mira que auto — dice Ben, señalando un hermoso convertible rojo, Mike lo reconoció, todos vieron cómo él conductor se estaciono en el puesto de Isabella.

— Mierda — salió de la boca de Mike, mientras se trasladó lo más rápido que pudo al lado de la puerta de conductor, "_¿Quién es Mike?_" le preguntaron sus amigos entre gritos, Jessica no estaba allí, había entrado junto a Lauren. Isabella entro con toda tranquilidad al estacionamiento de la escuela, no vio a ninguno de sus amigos por ningún lugar, suspiro y se estaciono en el puesto de siempre, escucho los jadeos de los presentes por el auto, sonrió, le encanta llamar la atención. Tomo su bolso y alzo la vista solo para encontrarse una mirada azul, llena de terror, sonrió dulcemente, bajo del auto y subió el techo, no quiere que su _precioso_ se moje si llueve, ignoro a Mike mientras lo hizo.

— Hola Mike — lo mira a los ojos, está a su misma altura gracias a sus zapatos, bate las pestañas furiosamente.

— Señor, si señor — responde suavemente.

— Oh!, mi dulce Mike ya no estamos en la militarizada, ya no tienes que llamarme así — sonríe dulcemente — porque mejor no me llamas "_ama_" — le dice.

— Si mi ama — responde él.

— Mi fiel cachorro — le sobo la cabeza, Mike, la mira con miedo, no es normal que ella sea tan suave — mira — dice señalándole a sus amigos — tus amiguitos te están esperando — todos ellos están con la boca abierta, Isabella le da un beso en la mejilla — no te quites esa marca Mike — sonríe peligrosamente. — adiós Mike, nos vemos después.

Mike vio a Isabella alejarse de él, de igual manera sus amigos se acercaron, llenándolo de preguntas desde quien es ella, hasta es tu novia o tiene novio, Mike les responde "_no se acerquen a ella o estarán muertos_" ninguno de ellos entiende lo que él les quiere decir. Tocaron el timbre para la entrada a sus respectivos salones, Isabella va caminando por el pasillo como si nada, los ve a todos corriendo pero ella no, se acerca a su locker, saca los libros que necesita y va a su salón, recuerda que no tiene esa clase con ninguno de sus amigos ni con su primo y mucho menos con Jasper, pero si esta Edward, sonrió, tendrá su diversión. Fue a su salón, como adora biología a primera hora de la mañana, los pasillos estaban completamente vacíos, camina lentamente, toca la puerta y sonríe.

— Hola Sr. Banner — dice al hombre de cincuenta y tantos años que le abre la puerta, él la mira detenidamente y sonríe, o si, ya las clases no serán tan aburridas.

— Adelante — se quita de su camino, todos los estudiantes la ven entrar — siéntese con el sr. Cullen — dice, ella le giña un ojo.

— Muñeca — gritan varios de sus compañeros, ella les sonríe dulcemente y se sienta junto a Edward. Tanya la mira como si la quisiera matar.

— Hola preciosa — dice Edward en modo de saludo, ella lo ignora, quiere mantener el secreto por un rato más, el sr. Banner inicia su charla para la clase, habla de parásitos, ella odia a los gusanos, llega el momento de observarlos bajo el microscopio.

— Sr. Banner, no sé usted pero realmente soy alérgica a los gusanos — dice Tanya. Él no le presta la mínima atención.

— Sr. Banner — dice Isabella con voz dulce y de niña — usted sabe que este taller ya lo hice — sonríe — así que quiero evitar dañarme la manicura que recién me hice ayer — le vuelve a sonreír.

— Claro señorita, no hay ningún problema, pero debes contestar el cuestionario — todos están sorprendidos por esa aptitud nunca lo habían visto tan dócil, él le entrega una hoja.

— Gracias Sr. Banner — ella mira a Tanya diciéndole con la mirada "_así es como se hace_".

— De nada, pro allí me entere que hicisteis una apuesta con tu padre — dice como quien no quiere la cosa.

— Oh! Se enteró — ella despega su mirada del cuestionario.

— Si, la gran mayoría de nosotros sabemos por tu tía Marie — le explica — así ¿Qué quien gano?

— Le diré, pero primero dígame a favor de quien aposto — dice entregándole la hoja del cuestionario.

— A tu favor niña, tu padre tiene fama de mal apostador, y dime para ver si perdí el sueldo de este mes — responde para sorpresa de todos.

— Sr. Banner, gano su apuesta; verdad Eddy — dice acariciando la mejilla de Edward. Este no sabe de qué está hablando la recién llegada. Banner la mira interrogante — oh! No sabía verdad, Edward y yo fuimos novios hasta ayer.

— ¿QUÉ? — gritaron todos los presentes del alumnado.

— oh! Eddy no me reconoces — mostro un puchero, él sr. Banner estaba que no aguantaba la risa.

— Srta. Swan tenga en cuenta que la mayoría de esto chicos no la conocieron sino con su disfraz — comenta el Banner.

— Si tiene razón, pero pobre de aquellos que rieron, el que ríe de ultimo ríe mejor — Banner no le dio mucha importancia, ya tiene doble sueldo para este mes y nada más le importa, pero todos los presentes incluyendo a Edward vieron la mirada fría y calculadora de Isabella aunque en su rostro muestre una dulce sonrisa. Ninguno de los presentes podía creer lo que estaban escuchando, Mike si, él lo vivió por varios años en la escuela. Todos siguieron haciendo sus cuestionarios hasta que la clase finalizo, Isabella solo estuvo cayada y mirando su celular, aunque realmente estaba planeando sus siguientes movimientos. La clase termino, ella suspiro, pero cuando va a salir, alguien la toma del brazo y la voltea, ella mira directamente a unos ojos verdes con halo amarillento a su alrededor.

— ¿Isabella? — dice su nombre como una pregunta.

— ¿Si? Eddy — responde con una sonrisa.

— Realmente eres tú — dice soltando su agarre. Ella abre la boca para responderle pero la interrumpen.

— Mantente alejada de Edward, zorra — dice Tanya. Isabella se ríe.

— Oh Tany, no te preocupes no me acercare a él, él se acercara a mí — sonríe — además querida no soy ninguna zorra eso te lo dejo a ti — la señalo con uno de sus dedo, dio media vuelta y se marchó.

— Maldita mojigata — grito, la escucho pero no le dio importancia. Mike se estremeció, no puede imaginar lo que ella está tramando para hacer pagar a Tanya. El siguiente bloque Isabella fue a dirección, hablo con el director Vulturis, Marcus, hermano de Aro director de la escuela militar donde estaba antes, hablaron las dos horas y Marcus le dio vía libre para lo que ella quería hacer y como no hacerlo si ella es la mejor estudiante de todo el lugar; además de eso sus hermanos Aro y Caios la adoran y se la recomendaron a decir no más cuando se trasladó hace más de un año.

— Hay una chica nueva — dice Lauren a Jessica, esta mira entrecerrando los ojos, no había escuchado nada de eso — tiene un vestido preciso — la envidia se nota en su tono de voz — es rosado le marca su figura de muñeca y esos botines — envidia por todos lados. Lauren mira a su novio Mike, lo ve con unos labios pintados en la mejilla, todo signo de felicidad se borra de su cara, Jessica también lo ve, sonríe al fin puede que tenga oportunidad con él. — Mike! — grita, él se acerca a ella. Discuten por la marca, ella reconoce el color del labial de la chica nueva, él no lo niega, al igual que Ben, Tyler y Laurent lo confirman, se ríen de Mike, él solo ruega que ella no haga nada.

— Miren — dice Ben — Whitlock está sonriendo — Mike se estremece, como le hubiera gustado amanecer enfermo.

— Eso sí que es raro — comenta Ángela, la novia de Ben.

— No, no lo es — susurra Mike, pero todos ellos lo escuchan.

— ¿Qué quieres decir Mike? — pregunta Jessica.

— Ella está de vuelta Jess — apenas alcanza a decir, cuando frente a todos ellos, Isabella se muestra.

— Mike! — Sonríe — sabes tengo mucha flojera de hacer la fila para el almuerzo — él sabe lo que ella quiere.

— Enseguida voy — contesto, poniéndose en marcha.

— Mike ¿Por qué tienes que ir a buscarle la comida a esa perra? — grita Lauren, todo se detiene, ve como McCarthy cierra la puerta, la única que estaba abierta ese día. Y ven a la chica nueva sonreír dulcemente, tanto que parece un angel.

— Pero aquí esta Jessy — ella ignoro a Lauren y puso sus ojos chocolates sobre una rubia que está al lado de Lauren — Mi Jessy, cuanto tiempo sin hablar ¿verdad? — le acaricia el rostro, se estremece. — ¿tienes frio? — pregunta mirándola directamente a los ojos, todos escuchan la risa angelical de Jane, Jessica se arma de valor.

— Ya no estamos en la militarizada Isabella — responde llena de valor y retándola con la mirada.

— Mi Jessy, eso lo sé, pero ¿quién te dijo que este lugar no está bajo mi control también? — cuestiono mirándola a los ojos, ella se estremeció — sabes hace dos años te vi salir de la militarizada y te veía casi todos los fines de semana y hace más de un año hice una apuesta pequeña con mi padre y Emmett mi querido primo intento de muchas maneras que alguien me invitara a salir — hizo un puchero — pero ninguno acepto, hasta que llegaron los Cullen hace más o menos cinco meses — se mordió los labios — Emmett por fin logro que alguien saliera con su prima la sosa — sonrió — apostaron dos meses, lo que faltaba para que se cumpliera la apuesta que hice con mi padre pero no Edward se creía capaz de cumplir eso y mucho más, cuatro meses — el enojo se mostraba en su cara, Jessica tiene los ojos completamente abiertos, no sabe que creer.

— Puta, deja de decir tonterías — la interrumpe Lauren. Varias personas tragaron grueso, entre ellos los amigos más cercanos de Isabella, Jessica y Mike.

— Sabes Lauren, odio que me interrumpan — Lauren le lanza un refresco en la cara, "_Mierda_" pensaron Mike, Jessica; mientras que sus amigos simplemente pensaron "_Esta muerta_", de la nada una mano vuela a la cara de Lauren golpeándola en la mejilla, es una cachetada, Lauren voltea la cara de lo fuerte que es — para la próxima querida, estate pendiente de lo que digo — dice Isabella mirando a Lauren directamente — es una advertencia — señala su mejilla — la próxima no lo será y te costara unos cuantos dólares y una ida al hospital — susurro solo para ella, Lauren confirma con un movimiento de cabeza. Isabella termino de explicar parte de la apuesta a todos los presentes — Por eso Eddy dulzura, mil gracias por terminar conmigo ayer — dice sinceramente, Jasper se acerca a ella, la toma por la cintura y la acerca a él lo más que puede.

— Vámonos cariño — posa sus labios en la mejilla de ella — sabes a cereza — son restos del refresco que Lauren le había lanzado. — Vamos para que te bañes — sus ojos verdes brillan con picardía, ella sabe perfectamente lo que él quiere, ella también lo quiere pero primero debe enseñarle a algunos una lesión muy importante.

— Gracias Jane — nadie había visto a la rubia de cara angelical acercarse a Jasper e Isabella, ella toma el botellín que Jane le entrega, lo revisa en jugo de uva, sonríe — Lauren — llama la atención de la chica, y cuando ella voltea, se cómo Isabella le lanza algo, cierra los ojos, pero nunca llego — bonita blusa — sonríe, se aleja de ella, va pasando por la mesa de Edward, donde esta con la boca completamente abierta — Eddy — lo llama — aprende a besar — atrajo los labios de Jasper a los de ella y se dan un beso demasiado apasionada para muchos de los presentes, Jasper posa su mano sobre el trasero de ella acercándola más a él, ella rompe en beso, haciendo que él proteste — vez Eddy así es un beso de verdad — toma la mano de Jasper y salen rápidamente del lugar. Emmett sonríe y le manda un mensaje a Jasper, diciéndole que cuidado con Charlie.

Al día siguiente, todos vieron llegar a Isabella en su auto descapotable, ella esta vez fue con una minifalda estilo colegiala, botas negras hasta la mitad de la pantorrilla y un buzo azul, todos quedaron con la boca completamente abierta, y más Edward que no puede creer todo lo que perdió, vieron como Jessica y Mike se acercaron a ella como súbitos fieles, ella los ignoro y llego al lado de Jasper, solo para darle un beso con el del día anterior, Alice que no sabía lo que pasaba, casi, casi se lanza contra Isabella pero Lauren la detuvo y le advirtió que se mantuviera lejos, pero eso no le sirvió de nada, a la hora del almuerzo, Alice se acercó lo más sigilosa que pudo a Isabella y ayudo al hecho que Jasper la estaba besando, Jane y Alec la vieron pero no interfirieron, simplemente sonrieron y le avisaron a Emmett y Rosalie del hecho. Todos ellos sonrieron saben que Isabella se divertirá con ella.

— Isabella — la llamo, le dio una cachetada que resonó por todo el lugar — esos es por zorra — dijo — como te atreves a meterte con mi Jasper — los ojos de Isabella llamearon, sonrió y se acercó más a Alice.

— Sabes Alice, Jasper nunca ha sido tuyo — se acercó tanto para mirarla directamente a los ojos que solo unos milímetros más y sus labios podían tocarse — nosotros llevamos — se alejó de la cara de Alice e hizo como si pensara — cuatro años juntos — se acero a la mesa, tomo un refresco de cola, Alice lleva una falda blanca, pensó en dañarla pero no, mejor no, tomo de este y refresco su garganta, se volvió a acercar a Alice — para la próxima es mejor que tengas en cuenta con quien te metes — dijo, para lanzar su puño en la pequeña cara de Alice — y es mejor que te mantengas alejada de mi hombre — Alice está en el suelo, mirándola, se agarra la nariz que está sangrando…

— sabes es divertido hacer apuestas con Charlie — dice Isabella sonriéndole a Jasper antes de darle un beso.


End file.
